1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device, and in particular to a mobile communication device capable of reducing the effect upon the built-in antenna thereof by the ground plane.
2. Description of Related Art
As the development and progress in wireless communication technologies continue to grow, various wireless communication products emerge and mobile phones become increasingly popular. Currently available mobile phones are commonly classified as bar-type, folder-type and slider-type. Among different types of mobile phone, since the system ground plane used in the mobile devices varies, the antenna applied thereto may be different as well. Taking the folder-type mobile phone as an example, compared to the bar-type mobile phone, the system ground plane thereof is formed by the upper-board ground plane and the main-board ground plane; therefore, if the antenna in the bar-type mobile phone is directly applied to the folder-type mobile phone, the antenna needs to be adjusted or re-designed, which may increase additional research and development costs. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,750,821 B2, entitled “Folded Dual-Band Antenna Apparatus” discloses an antenna design applied in the bar-type mobile phone; however, if such an antenna is directly applied in a folder-type mobile phone, it is required to adjust the antenna parameters, causing undesirable increase in R&D costs.